A Rise of a Dark God
by Jojenga
Summary: Naruto is almost ready to make his plan come alive...he will bring thousands to his knees...even Death himself won't be able to stand against him. Semi-Evil Naruto. EDIT:OFFICIALLY RATED M FOR CHAPPY 3/possible stuff later on. Harem later on, but no lemon
1. The Penance of the Damned

Naruto: MY WAY!

By: Jojenga, the man of a million names

Hmm…multi-shadow clone Jutsu…" Naruto pondered to himself. He then groaned in frustration. "This…might take a while. He sat down and began reading the scroll and he finished…with hours to spare before Mizuki showed up. He then decided that he would learn the new techniques so that he would be ready. "OK…next on the list…Shadow Clone Explosion…" he suddenly got a devious grin on his lips as he quickly preformed the hand signs for a shadow clone. "Ok now…judging from the name, I'd need the fire and wind elements…and-" as soon as he combined those elements with the clone, it almost immediately exploded in a fiery exit. "Uh…that wasn't as big as I thought it'd be…oh well, it'll probably get stronger over time…OK, I'm making good progress! Next, …oh…my…god…" Naruto muttered as he read the words that stuck on the scroll out loud. "Hell's Wrath Jutsu…"

"_No! if Mizuki gets to Naruto before me, the village could be in great danger!"_ Iruka thought as he raced through the forest to catch the other ninja. He did not know the world of pain that Mizuki was going to be in, nor did he expect it.

"Heh…if I didn't have the Kyuubi in me, that would've killed me…" Naruto muttered to himself. He had known about the Kyuubi for two months now. The Kyuubi had offered it's knowledge to Naruto and he became much more perceptive after his talk. "Hmm…Mizuki is close…I'll just make a cloned copy of the scroll and hide it. Ok…Transformation Jutsu!" he shouted as he transformed his nearby clone into an exact copy of the scroll. He then sensed a chakra source coming towards him. He groaned under his teeth and hid his copy of the scroll. Then, Mizuki decided to make his appearance. "Heh…Naruto, good work. Now, hand over the scroll." that was when Iruka showed up and was about to shout out until…

"Heh…that was a pretty gutsy move for you to make, Mizuki. Manipulating me to obtain this scroll for you. Do you know how ticked the Hokage will be when he hears about this?" Mizuki just scoffed and replied. "Heh…as if he'd believe YOU Naruto. He's been lying to you all these years. We all have." Iruka, who was listening in on their conversation, muttered to himself. "Please Mizuki…don't tell him." however his pleas fell on deaf ears. "You see, Naruto, the nine-tailed fox is-"

"Inside me…yeah, I've known that for two months…and, by the way, I'd watch your back if I were you." Mizuki turned to face a Naruto clone who was charging up a dark, ominous-looking ball in his hands. "No…no y-you couldn't of…th-the…" since Naruto got annoyed at his stammering, the clone decided to finish his last words. "You mean…Fire Style: HELL'S WRATH JUTSU!!!" the clone shouted as it unloaded a giant ball of hellish fire on his opponent. The blast radius was enough to singe Mizuki to death, decimate half of Konoha's forest, and create a flaming crater where the attack had landed. The clone quickly disappeared and the real Naruto went to Iruka's aid. "Heh, you ok, sensei? I hope you didn't get caught in the blast…" Iruka was slack-jawed, wide eyed, and stricken with utter disbelief. Had Naruto, the klutz of all of Konoha, just use one of the most powerful jutsus known to mankind? He quickly fainted from the shock, and exhaustion.

Needless to say, Naruto was promoted to genin, no questions asked. He finally got his team and, surprisingly, he didn't complain or pout when he learned Sasuke was on his team, or get all happy and excited when he learned that Sakura was on his team. Sakura stared at Naruto with surprise and asked. "Hey…Naruto? Are you OK? You're oddly focused today." Naruto simply chuckled and replied. "Yes Sakura, I am OK. And the reason I'm focused is that I've put my prankster lifestyle behind me. I'm taking being a ninja, seriously now. And honestly, your skills have TONS of room to improve…yet, you're always chasing after Sasuke…see, I've given up on you. I don't have to worry about such trivial maters anymore…so, in short…yes, I'm fine. More than fine actually…I'm a new man today…" Naruto finished his long winded speech as Iruka decided to dismiss the class, leaving a stunned Sakura Haruno in his trail of footsteps. And his speech did not go unheard by the rest of the class. Hinata was just stunned by what she had just heard and her love for Naruto deepened, and was crushed at the same time. Shino didn't really dive half a damn because…he's Shino. Ino pretty much just comforted Sakura that night while secretly hating Naruto. And then the fun arrived…aka, the Bell Test.

"Hello everyone, I'm Kakashi…that's all I want to say. Ok, how about you?" Kakashi said, looking at Sasuke. "Hn…my name is Uchiha, Sasuke. I have no hobbies, likes, or dislikes. My ambition…is to avenge my clan…and KILL a certain someone." Naruto flinched at the last comment and thought. _"Ouch…whatever Itachi did, he must've hurt him pretty badly."_ he sat there, thinking, until his name was called. "Uh…sensei, can I pass?" Kakashi sighed and said. Yes, you can pass…ok…next."

"Um, Kakashi-sensei, can I pass too?" Kakashi let out an exasperated sigh and said. "Fine…jeez you guys don't talk much do you?" however, Naruto was not just thinking…he was planning.

Later that day, at Naruto's apartment.

"Oh great…I thought that the day I got promoted to genin WOULDN'T be the worst day of my life…damned Sakura…she'll probably follow Kakashi's trap and not eat…ha. The fool!" deep inside, Naruto was a criminal mastermind. He'd been at this for three years now. Becoming evil, for our young Naruto, was much more positively effecting him, and only HIM. Naruto had learned that the Kyuubi had been inside of him since two months ago. He had learned thousands upon thousands of jutsus thanks to his nightly thieving sessions at the bookstore. He had learned over 500 genjutsu, almost fully grasped all the concepts of taijutsu, and had over 2000 ninjutsu in his arsenal. Naruto, ever since the night of the Uchiha massacre, realized that there was TONS of room for him to improve. He came to a conclusion. Become powerful, then rule all humans with an iron fist. He would need warriors for this though. He had helpful connections with the inmates in hell so that they could pass to him, jutsus known only in hell. The Kyuubi had told Naruto about a portal to hell that only demon containers could pass through. He had met the very ruler of hell. Well, the rulers. The devil had been banished to the 2nd level of hell when he tried to kill god. Naruto also learned that the only way to free the devil is to get god to unseal him but…there's no chance of that happening…right?…

Heh…religious zealots…there IS a chance. If Naruto can just steal ONE heavenly soul…then he could break the seal and he'd be free to rule hell once again. But, Naruto knew he was FAR from achieving that goal. Even though he was FAR above the Kage-level as he is now. He decided to get un-lost from his thoughts and gear up for the Bell test. He expected Kakashi to be quite miffed when he did what he would do. Naruto slept with a smile on his lips that night. And as he laid there, gazing at the ceiling, he went over his weapons to make sure they were there.

"_Ok…fire bombs, check._

…_double-edged katanas, check_

…_bomb kunai, check…and last but not least…" _his favored sword and his ace in the hole. The soul destruction sword. He laughed evilly and fell asleep, planning the attack strategy for his battle with Kakashi.

"Ok…glad you all could make it." it was the day. The day of the bell test. His years of training would be tested at last! Now, I have two bells with me…you three must catch me and take them. If you don't get one, then you fail and will be forced back to the academy!" Naruto went slack-jawed. He then shouted. "What the hell, sensei? Doesn't that mean only two of us will pass?" Sakura went wide eyed for two reasons. One, because she had never heard Naruto curse in his whole life. Two, because he was right…he was usually NEVER right! "Hn…yes Naruto…now, enough chitchat. Let's…begin!" and with that, Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of thick smoke. Naruto sighed and began speaking. "Ok you two, this is how its gonna go. This is obviously a test of our skill as a team so I think that if any of us are in trouble, we should help the other immediately. Now," Naruto said as he reached into his pocket to reveal three wireless headsets. "if we use these, this teamwork test should be much easier. Now, lets go." and with that, he left with Sakura in the dust, shocked. "Sakura…you heard him, lets get going." said everyone's favorite Uchiha avenger, Sasuke. And with that, they disappeared into the trees

"_Hmm…they're splitting up, but trying to stay in reach of each other…well, this should be better than I had hoped." _Kakashi figured he'd be a true ninja and attack the enemy's weak point. Sakura. "Sakura," Naruto said over his COM radio. "Kakashi-sensei is moving towards your position…Sakura?…dammit! Sasuke!…GOD FREAKING DAMMIT! DO I WORK WITH IDIOTS?!" Naruto shouted at his mic. Naruto, in frustration, tore off his headpiece, and threw it far across the woods with the superhuman force that he obtained during training and it embedded itself in Kakashi's thigh. "AAGH! What the…hn…" he said as he took the headset out of his leg. He grabbed a kunai out of his pouch and ran at Naruto. _"Well, it looks as if someone is very powerful. Maybe I could work with this team after all." _once he reached Naruto though…his fate would be sealed.

"Heh…no matter…note to self though…always work alone…oh well look who decided to show up?" Naruto jested at the one eyed 'hero'. Kakashi looked at his student and gasped. _"This chakra…its so unbelievable…not even the Kyuubi has this kind of power…"_ almost immediately after Kakashi reached Naruto, he began quaking with fear. Naruto's usually soft, blue eyes turned into pure red orbs of spite and hate. He was using a weapon that most shinobi wouldn't know about until they reach jounin rank. Killing intent. He made his killing intent very clear in his eyes. He than held out his palm, and used a move he learned from studying the scroll he stole. "Shadow Style: Darkness Eternal!" with that, everything around Kakashi turned black. He began panting hard as it soon became hard for him to breathe. "He can't be at this level yet! It's impossible unless…are you…tapping into the Kyuubi?" Kakashi managed to groan out. And with one simple question, the darkness faded and Naruto stood in front of him, eyes still red. "Heh…you actually think I KEPT that nuisance? About one month ago I sealed it away into an object that only I can release him from. If I'm gonna do any fighting, it's going to be MY skill that will win my battles. And Kakashi? I think you dropped these." Naruto said as he held up two bells. Kakashi checked his pocket and felt nothing. "When did you take them?" Kakashi asked a teeny bit harshly. Naruto simply scoffed and replied. "Uh…right around the time you said 'Begin' I think you need a bit more training than you have now. Honestly," Naruto continued as he got into a fighting stance. "you'll have to go all out to even HOPE to beat me."

Kakashi looked into those eyes, shocked at what he had just heard. "I was instructed not to go to fa-" Kakashi could not finish, for he had been elbowed all the way across the training field. "Forget what you were instructed to do!…you told us to come at you with the intent to kill and that is what I intend to do." Naruto said as he dashed at Kakashi with blinding speed and appeared behind him. "But Naruto," Kakashi choked out through fear. "you already got the two bells…" Naruto, who had obviously had enough, put his palm facing Kakashi and in seconds, a massive blast of air was shot out of his hand, tearing up Kakashi's jounin suit and almost tearing off his mask. "KAKASHI! THIS IS TRAINING RIGHT?! SO GIVE ME ALL YOU'VE GOT!!" Naruto shouted from halfway across the field. _"Grr…I guess it can't be helped…here I go."_ were Kakashi's thoughts as he pulled his headband up out of the way of his eye to reveal the sharingan. "Ok…here we go…" Kakashi said as he charged at Naruto to unleash a fury of kicks. Naruto barely avoided most of them only to let two hit. Kakashi charged back in to let loose a powerful punch to Naruto's abdomen, sending him far across the field, eventually coming to a stop. Naruto laid there, motionless for a few seconds before slowly rising again. "Hehe…hehehe…HAHAHAA! Is that all you've got?! I'll show you true power!" Naruto shouted as he charged at Kakashi, leaving a golden light trail behind him. He charged his chakra to his palm to create a gigantic ball of black fire. "Hell's Wrath!!" Naruto shouted as he slammed the destructive ball of energy towards Kakashi only to see him counteract it with his own lightning blade. Both forces collided and pressed against each other until Naruto jumped to the left and hit him with a second Hell's Wrath. The resulting explosion rocked the foundation of Konoha as Kakashi hit the ground with a shocked expression. _"Was…was that the…ugh…"_ Kakashi then fell unconscious. It was at this time that Sasuke and Sakura came out with eyes as wide as dinner plates. Sakura, being the first to talk, asked. "Is…Is he…dead?" Naruto sighed and replied. "No Sakura, he's not. That attack was barely anything compared to what it could've done…besides, I'm not going to kill him…not yet, anyways." and with that, Naruto walked off into the gates of Konoha.

"He…too easy. I'm not even sure how he even made it to jounin rank. Hmm…lets see." Naruto pondered as he re-opened the scroll. "Useless…useless…already know it…oh…screw this piece of junk." Naruto said as he threw it out the window. Naruto had tasted the thrill of going all out on an opponent while trying to keep them barely alive. He wanted a better thrill than just that. "Hmm…oh…lord…I might be able to do my plan even sooner than I thought…hehehe…" with that good thought in mind, he fell asleep on the comfortable bed.

* * *

Hey peoples...i'm back! and by the way, this story will be three things...Major crossover, Unkillable Naruto...and very...very...gruesome

REVIEW DAMMIT!!!!


	2. A Failed Ambush and Slight Affection

"Hokage…the mission to capture the cat, Tora, was a success." Naruto told the Hokage nonchalantly. The Hokage looked skeptically at the blonde and replied. "Um…Naruto? Is that really you?…and if so…why is this cat missing an eye?" Naruto chuckled and said. "Uh…it's the new me hokage-sama…that means there are new rules to go by. Rule one, don't piss me off. Rule two, don't challenge me unless I'm totally hammered. Rule three, ALWAYS…be afraid. Rule four…uh…if you're going to even HOPE to kill me you'd better at least know something as basic as this." and with that, he held out his palm. And in seconds, there was a blue glowing sphere swirling around with gale-force speed. "And that, my friends," he said as he dissipated the orb and retracted his arm. "are the rules for staying alive around me…for long, anyway." Naruto finished as the others stared in slack-jawed awe. He just chuckled and replied. "Well, I'm getting a little tired of these D-ranked missions so…can we at least do a C mission?" Naruto asked with the subtlety of a monk but the ferocity of a angered god. "Hmm…ok, you can have this mission…a bridge builder named Tazuna needs to be escorted to his home, in the land of waves." and, as if on cue, the bridge builder walked in with a bottle of sake in his hands.

"Tazuna, these are your escorts. Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. They will be ready in exactly one hour." Tazuna would of said something about being guarded by a bunch of kids, but he stopped short. He had looked into Naruto's eyes. Those evil…deadly eyes. But, before he knew it, they were gone. All four of them had left. "Uh…something the matter, Tazuna?" the third Hokage asked. "Uh…no, nothing's the matter."

"_Holy crap that scared me so much, I snapped out of drunkenness and skipped the hangover."_ Tazuna then swiftly left, wanting to get as far away from Naruto as fast as possible.

"So…Naruto? When did you learn that uh…hells wrath thing?" Sakura asked, intrigued by her teammate's newfound power. "Sakura…listen well, and listen good. I said it before. Your obsession with the Uchiha is interfering with you ninja training…if this is how you act on missions, then I'm sorry, but you'll probably die." Sakura then went wide-eyed with sudden realization. She had been so focused on Sasuke, that she forgot all about her training. Naruto expected her to cry again but instead, she looked up with a smirk and said. "Ok, fine. You were right. But, don't act so scary around the client. He may die of a heart attack." Naruto looked back with a chuckle and replied. "Heh…worst comes to worst, I probably WILL be the cause of his death. Oh well…hey, Sakura?" Sakura looked at him in anticipation. "I have a…proposition for you…

"Grrr…how could Naruto, of all people, have such a powerful technique?! He's not even a master of fire style!" Sasuke pouted in his house while pounding his head against the wall. "I am an Uchiha dammit! I'm supposed to be better than any of these losers!" His thoughts were mainly consistent of two things, and two things only.

One, be better than everyone else

Two, kill Itachi…

But he still couldn't stop thinking of Naruto…he needed to know how he got so powerful. "…Damn that Uzumaki…" he slammed his fists on the wall and ran out of his house to confront Naruto.

"So…we agree?" Naruto asked slowly of Sakura. She was sweating a little and thinking deeply. _"If I agreed, then I'd be considered a nuke-ninja…but, so much control…" _she gave one last exasperated breath and replied. "Yes…I hereby…accept the terms of this contract…" Naruto then did that devilish grin that would drive any woman crazy and shook Sakura's hand. "Good. Here, you'll need to study up on a few jutsu to be part of my army, so here." Naruto then made a scroll appear in his hand in a puff of smoke. "This contains the basic jutsus that I created especially for you…I'll accept you as part of the army if you can learn at least 50 of these jutsu. And as for when you do succeed…well, I'll know…" suddenly, Naruto looked to the side to see none other than Sasuke himself.

"Heh…and just what are you doing here Uchiha?" Naruto jeered spitefully. Sasuke just sneered at him and said. "Fight me." He got into a fighting stance while Naruto just stood there with his hands in his pocket looking off at the sky. Sasuke ran at him and threw a punch towards his left ribcage, but Naruto caught his fist and, using chakra, lit Sasuke's hand on fire. Sasuke recoiled in shock and pain and screamed. He wildly started making hand signs, but Naruto grabbed him by the throat, and the fire on Sasuke's hand disappeared. "Oh you simple-minded fool…" Naruto then used his blinding speed to throw Sasuke against a tree, and dash back to him and kick him hard enough to embed him into the tree, making Sasuke cough up blood. Naruto leaned in until their faces were inches apart and said. "Sorry to say, Uchiha…" he then roughly grabbed Sasuke's arm. "but this is the end for you…" Naruto had his palm facing Sasuke's head and a black ball of energy began to swirl around the center until they heard a voice. "Hey! It's time for our mission!"

Naruto turned his head to see none other than Kakashi. He instantly made the ball in his hand dissipate and unlatched his hand from Sasuke's throat. "Right Kakashi…" he began walking off into the road, while Sasuke struggled to get up and joined them eventually. _"D…Damn that Uzumaki…he has no regard for someone of my social stature…"_ Sasuke suddenly had an idea and shouted. "Kakashi-sensei, Naruto was going to kill me back there, yet you did nothing!" Kakashi simply turned his head and replied whilst walking. "Hmm? I didn't know. And Sasuke, to me, it looked as if he was simply training." To emphasize what he meant, he grunted as he walked. Sasuke went wide-eyed, then slumped downwards as he brooded once again.

"Is that the group?" The first demon brother asked. The second smirked and said as he disappeared into a puddle. "Yes it is brother…"

Squad 7 walked along the long dirt road while looking around and enjoying the nature. However, Kakashi had a question. "Uh…where are Naruto and Sakura?" Sasuke simply looked back at Kakashi with disgust and replied. "Who cares…"

Sakura was sweating rapidly as she dodged kunai after kunai. She was currently training in the forest with Naruto, and she was loving it. She had never felt so…alive. She side-stepped over and felt a tug at her leg. She looked down and saw a vine! Or, a glimpse of one, for Naruto had dashed to her and kicked her far across the forest. She hit the ground hard, and remembered something she was taught. She quickly twisted herself around, got her placement on the ground while still sliding, and jumped forward, throwing a punch at Naruto, who caught it and threw her to the ground. "Impressive that you've come this far Sakura…" Naruto then helped her off of the ground, and began using a healing jutsu on her. "Sakura, you sure can take a lot of hits…" Suddenly, he looked off into the distance to see chakra flaring around as if another fight was taking place. He began to walk towards it, and suddenly, his cheek started bleeding.

He turned around to see Sakura with pink chakra flaring around with leaves and flower petals surrounding her. "Haruno Style Secret Technique: Jungle Assault!" As soon as she finished the last syllable, every tree in the forest shot razor-sharp leaves at Naruto. His eyes got a little wide and in a flash, he was dashing everywhere, trying desperately not to get cut, yet he was. Blood was pouring down his arms and legs, yet he still ran. While dashing, he spoke. "Heh…you can't keep this…up for long, Sakura." Sakura, who hated the fact that she was running out of chakra, kept pouring more chakra into her attacks until she grew light headed and collapsed. Naruto walked up to her while painfully grunting, and knelt down next to her. "So beautiful…" Yes. Though Naruto had gotten over Sakura, he still had a place in his heart for her. He let his chakra automatically heal his wounds while he carried Sakura to the rest of the group.

Sasuke and Kakashi had their hands full with the Demon Bros. Sasuke was barely keeping up with the first one, while Kakashi was just toying with the second one. "Oh come now…" Kakashi began. "you're ninjas…you're supposed to be prepared for anything!" He shouted as he kicked his enemy into a tree, which snapped the enemy's spine on impact. Sasuke had just enough time to perform a fire ball jutsu on his enemy and send him flying into that same tree. Kakashi then quickly tied them up.

Sakura, who regained consciousness, was walking on two feet next to Naruto, who was fully healed. "So," Sakura began. "what exactly is your plan anyways?" Whilst walking, Naruto answered. "Simple, my dear Sakura. As soon as the Chunin Exams begin, I will kill all that I go up against. Afterwards, me and my army will go on a mission together. Now, before you ask, yes. I will be recruiting those who are willing. And my plan…is to eventually take over Konoha…and in time, the world…" he felt like explaining the true extent of his plan, but he would inform her later. He then saw that he was at the forest's edge, and saw the two ninja tied up. "Huh…looks like we've got some interrogation to do…" He said as he pulled out a scroll, which summoned up senbon, kunai, shuriken, a scalpel, and a sword about the same length as the one that Itachi uses during tsukiyomi. "Hehehe…" he chuckled darkly. For him, this would be fun.

* * *

It has been WAY too long since i've updated this...but i'm back, and ready to roll.


	3. A Rather Brutal Interrogation

He walked slowly up to the first brother, and asked. "Now, who exactly hired you?" The brother simply turned his head away. Naruto roughly grabbed his head and turned it towards him and jammed the kunai into the brother's shoulder, who grunted in pain. "I'll ask again…who hired you?" blood was dripping from the wound down to the brother's shoulder, but he made a huge mistake. "Heh…nothing that you, a mere genin, could ever get me to talk." There was a deadening silence, and then, Naruto's voice seemed to turn cheerful. "I was hoping that you'd say something like that…" quickly, he grabbed another kunai and jammed it into the stomach of the other brother, who was still unconscious. The first brother's eyes widened in shock and shouted. "No! Stop! I'll tell you what you need to know, just…don't hurt my brother." Naruto smirked and replied. "Ok then…now we're getting somewhere…" He stood up and said to the others. "You guys go on ahead. This'll be over very soon."

Kakashi was smirking with pride. Not only was Naruto a strong ninja, but he was also a torture expert! "Kakashi." Kakashi heard his name being called, so he turned around and looked at Naruto…who was smirking and coated in blood. "The interrogation is done. I think I did WONDERFUL work!" Kakashi looked behind Naruto, and soon turned green. The first brother was decapitated with the sword, and was pinned up cross-style to one of the trees, while he had several of his ribs sticking out of his chest. The other brother had his stomach torn open and his heart was being used to gag his lifeless body. His lungs were being used to tie him to the other tree as well as several of his bones, which served to impale him to the tree. To snap Kakashi out of his daze, Naruto spoke. "Kakashi, you look pale. So…stop looking at my masterpiece, and lets keep this mission moving." with that, he took Kakashi's hand and tugged him away from the bloodbath. "Na…Naruto…how did you-" Naruto silenced him by holding out a kunai with an eye stuck at the top.

Kakashi promptly threw up…and Naruto just threw the kunai into the forest and kept moving.

The dark figure simply looked at the garbled mess that was the demon bros. He chuckled and said. "Heh…now this is gruesome…I can't wait to go up against him…" then, a second figure appeared behind him and said. "Zabuza, we should get back to the mist village so that we can ambush them." Zabuza simply looked at his apprentice, and smirked behind that mask of his. "Unlike these pathetic fools, Haku, we won't fail." however, Zabuza had never seen such bloodshed before. He had only decapitated his enemies, while whoever did this completely brutalized them! He was a bit reluctant to meet the demon bros' killer, but he was curious as to who it was. So he and Haku left to cut them off.

"Sakura," Naruto whispered to her just quiet enough that the others wouldn't hear. "there are two enemies up ahead. I could take them, no problem…but I think it's your time to shine, apprentice." Sakura got wide-eyed and grew a crazed grin and whispered back. "With pleasure, Naruto!" Naruto smirked as well as they boarded the boat. "So Naruto," Kakashi began. "what did you learn from the…er…interrogation?" Naruto hummed and put his hand to his chin and replied. "Uh…that even though you used to be in the ANBU, you're easily disgusted?" he finished with a laugh.

Kakashi's visible eye twitched, and Naruto continued. "But really, they were working to kill the bridge builder, under Gato's order." Kakashi got a minor surprise and replied. "You mean, the same Gato who smuggles illegal drugs across the country?" At that, Naruto nodded and replied. "The very one. See, ever since he took control of the Mist Village, they've all been poor. No one has enough money to pay our village for a B or higher ranked mission, so they made it seem like a C mission. Though, I don't mind it one bit." Naruto once again went nonchalant. Tazuna sighed a sigh of relief, then chuckled. "You know, if my stomach wasn't already tough as steel, I would've thrown up back there!" Naruto then was reminded of something, and smirked as he said it. "Oh yeah, when I was back there, I decapitated that one guy with his own spine. It was beautiful." He then wiped a fake tear from his eye, then the whole boat erupted in laughter, except for Sasuke, of course.

But only Sakura and Naruto knew what was about to ensue…and Sakura was ready for the worst. As they departed the boat, they began walking through the forest again. Looking at each other and nodding, they both pulled out a kunai as a giant guillotine sword embedded itself into the tree beside them. And atop the sword, stood Zabuza. "Your go, Sakura." Naruto said, aloud. Sakura smirked and stepped forward. "Sakura!" Kakashi began, worriedly. Naruto stopped Kakashi from stepping in and replied. "She knows what she's getting into, Kakashi-sensei. I've trained her, personally for this." Sakura flared her chakra to show her improvement, Zabuza just chuckled, ripped his sword out of the tree, and landed on the ground. "Heh…lets see what you've got then, kid."

* * *

and que the suspense!!!

I'd like to thank all meh fans....and i know, i kinda rushed it at the end...

heh...9 faves, and 11 alerts? ...and only 7 reviews...and over 300 hits?

...out of the over 300 of you who read this, only 9 review? Odd....

oh well


	4. The Top of the Bingo Book

Sakura started off by getting into a defensive pose and charging up her chakra. Zabuza scoffed and leapt from the tree, sword in hand, and slashed at Sakura, who ducked under the blade, rolled to the side, and deflected the kick that was thrown her way. She leapt back and pulled two kunai from her holster, and threw them at Zabuza, then used the Body Flicker technique to get behind him and land a punch to the center of Zabuza's spine, who recoiled in pain. He quickly twisted around though to land a hard punch to the right side of Sakura's jaw, who yelped in pain. Zabuza chuckled and said. "You're in the big leagues, kid. You're pretty good for someone your age, but it's ove- GAAHH!" he couldn't finish his sentence. For the two kunai that Sakura had thrown were lodged deep in his back, so that only half of the ring-parts were visible. Sakura looked up into Zabuza's eyes, smirking, and said. "Heh…gotcha."

Naruto stood back, smirking in victory. She had used her own chakra to control those two kunai, even without being able to see them. A trick he had taught her. He was about to mouth off to Zabuza, when he looked over to see someone hidden in the shadows. "Kakashi, keep everyone safe. I'll be right back." and with that, he leapt off towards the shadowed figure. He landed in front of the figure, who was wearing a black mask with red eye-slits, and went wide eyed. "Y….You…" The figure smirked and replied in a monotone voice. "Yes…me." A flaming whip then came out of his fingertips, then dragged Naruto off to another battlefield.

Sakura made a few hand signs and said. "Haruno Style Secret Technique: Rose Fury!" And, as before with Naruto, the trees came to life. But, instead of shooting leaves, they shot rose petals. Zabuza jumped around, the pain in his back harboring his movement, while getting cut every second. "Damn…" Zabuza cursed to himself. He then used substitution to end up behind Sakura, who jumped on top of a tree branch. She made more hand signs, and then shouted. "Fire Style: Burning Roses!" And as the name implied, the rose petals that followed Zabuza caught fire. He went wide eyed, and undid the weight seals on his sword, and ran off, desperately trying to avoid being scorched. Suddenly, Sakura stopped the jutsu, appeared behind Zabuza, and pinned him to the ground. As he struggled to break free, Sakura began whispering "Listen well, and listen good, Zabuza. I have…a proposition for you…"

Naruto was still wide-eyed, as he was thrown into a tree. He grunted as he pulled himself out of the tree, then jumped off of it to launch himself towards his enemy, who stood still. Naruto, while still in the air, readied his Hells Wrath as the black ball of fire formed in his palm. As soon as he reached his target, the attack landed, but the enemy deflected the attack my holding it back with his own palm! "Heh…I assumed that I was the only living creature with the ability to use the Hells Wrath…" The masked figure said with interest. He grabbed Naruto's other arm and threw him across the field, and dashed towards him to slam him into the ground with his knee. Naruto could feel his consciousness slipping away, and the figure noticed it. He picked Naruto up by the throat, and readied his own Hells wrath, which was composed of the blackest of black flames. "Now you will feel…" the ball of fire began to emit sparks. "the true power of the Hells Wrath!" He slammed the ball of fire into Naruto's stomach, who's eyes went wide as he began screaming louder than his lungs would allow. He was sent flying at inhuman speeds backwards to the area where Zabuza and Sakura were fighting. "Heh…" the figure said as he turned to a red portal. "consider yourself lucky, Naruto Uzumaki…you are the only one who ever survived an attack by me…" and with those words, he stepped through the portal. But not before looking at the scorch mark on his hand, left by Naruto.

As Naruto flew through the forest, he rapidly made hand signs for a basic healing jutsu, even though he knew it wouldn't help much. His eyes began to close, and he muttered as he fell into a deep sleep. "I will…surpass you…Yarazu…Haji…"

Zabuza and Sakura stood there, facing each other, gasping in pain. Sakura had been the victim of several cuts created be Zabuza's sword, and Zabuza had been victim of several burning cuts. Then, they sensed a strong force coming through the forest. Sakura's eyes flew open, and she jumped in the way of the projectile, which turned out to be Naruto, and they were both knocked down. Zabuza looked surprised, Kakashi looked very worried, and Sasuke, of course, didn't care. However, Zabuza and Kakashi saw the scorch mark on Naruto's stomach and looked at each other, and both said. "Yarazu…"

Then and there, Kakashi and Zabuza declared a truce, and picked up Naruto to take him to the mist village.

(Time Lapse: 1½ days)

"Uggghh…" Naruto groaned as he awoke from his deep slumber, trying to recall the events of yesterday. When it all came back to him, he laid back down. "Damn…" Surpassing Yarazu was the first thing he'd thought of doing when he became a ninja. He still remembers that passage in the Bingo Book clearly…

_Name: Yarazu Haji_

_Village: Unknown_

_Wanted for: Over 4000 counts of murder of civilians, theft, conspiracy to overthrow the Hidden Cloud Village, Murder of 3 village Kages, destruction of Hidden Wolf Village, destruction of property, holding a Kage hostage for ransom, terrorism..._

_Bounty: Over 9,000,000,000 ryo_

_Rank: SS rank Criminal, possible nuke-nin. Kill on sight._

Naruto sighed as he felt his stomach. Sakura then entered the room and was surprised. "Oh my…I thought you were dead!" Sakura walked to Naruto's side and knelt down. "Heh…" Naruto replied. "it takes a lot to take me down." Sakura smirked, then her head snapped up. "Oh! I just remembered!" she then went through a bag of supplies to find a healing salve and went back to Naruto. "Here," She said as she began rubbing his stomach with the salve. "This will help those burns heal." Naruto grew a slight blush, but not enough for Sakura to notice. "Sakura, how did I get here?" As she kept rubbing, she explained. "Well, we saw you flying through the forest! If I hadn't jumped in the way to save you, you would've been a lot worse off." Naruto smirked and wondered, and kept asking questions until someone came in. "Well, well, well…look who's finally awake!" It was none other than Zabuza.

"So…you agreed to the contract, but kept fighting?" Naruto asked Zabuza, who sat in a chair by the window. He took a drink of Tazuna's sake, and continued. "Yep. It woulda looked suspicious if we just stopped right there, right?" Naruto nodded his head in agreement, then tried leaning up. It hurt, but not as much as it did before. "You know, Gato is still going to try to kill Tazuna." Zabuza said nonchalantly. Naruto chuckled and said. "Heh…let them come…we're unbeatable." Naruto tried to stand, but grunted in pain and lied back down. He then heard a voice from the side of him. "No matter who you are, an attack from Yarazu means you've got to stay put for at least two more days." Naruto looked over to see a boy with long dark-brown hair, wearing a flower covered kimono. "Ah, I forgot to tell you." Zabuza began as he stood up and walked over to the boy. "This is Haku. He's…well, he'd be considered my adopted son." He said while rubbing the back of his head. Kakashi walked into the room with a solemn look on his face, and said. "Good. Everyone's here…now I can begin."

* * *

Alright people, i've got a few things to say.

1. A Lot of you are saying to space out the paragraphs...just trust me...the way i would do it, it would seem much worse  
2. Yes, the manga IS a huge trip down The Bulevard of Broken Dreams...(i couldn't resist)...but at least there's much more blood!  
3. This is officially my most popular fanfic on here! ...are there really THAT many people who love evil naruto?  
4. There ya go... But now, with Yarazu in there, its gonna be like an unstoppable force hitting an unmoveable object...  
5. The crossovers come MUCH later on...  
6. It's just starting out! Of COURSE Naruto's gonna be much tougher than those around him! And if you wanna see overpowered, then i suggest reading Naruto the Chimera...and yes, thats where i got the whole "souls" idea...

bye everyone! see you all next chapter!

(Note:Naruto is only semi-evil now that people agree with him)


	5. Interlude, Training, Surprises, XOvers

"The man who attacked Naruto goes by the name of Yarazu Haji. His name was written in the bingo book over 50 years ago. He is, without a doubt, the strongest ninja in the world. He has killed hundreds of thousands of ninjas, including young genin. He is merciless, cruel, and we're not even sure if he's human or not." As Kakashi explained the situation, all eyes were fixed on him. Sakura's eyes were full of fear, yet filled with excitement at the same time. Zabuza's eyes were full of caution, yet he gave off an aura just begging for Yarazu to fight him. Sasuke was, as always, indifferent in the matter…but what Kakashi would say next would get everyone's attention

"Yarazu is rumored to have abilities that defy all elemental laws…all of which our top-ninjas couldn't even copy…not even me."

"Heh, so? We just learn those abilities and counter-act them with our own!" Sasuke said with vigor. Kakashi continued, nullifying Sasuke's statement. "He is constantly gaining new and more powerful techniques…but the question…is where?" Naruto asked, incredibly intrigued. "Do you have any knowledge of what these 'powers' are?"

Kakashi sighed, and began. "Well, he has the power to shoot fire from his hands just by snapping his fingers, shoot a powerful beam of energy out of his hands by muttering a phrase, which we can't decipher, …

Time Lapse (10 minutes)

"…and the power of instant teleportation without hand-signs." after he had finished, the whole audience was stunned. Slack-jawed and awe-stricken, they sat there, pondering how such power came to be to just one being. Zabuza then decided to speak up. "The way I see it, we need to learn whatever these skills are, and fast…but wait…wait a second…" Zabuza said, as realization struck him. "We could just make jutsu of whatever we can!" Kakashi's visible eye widened a bit in surprise. "There aren't that many moves that we can copy, but there is one we already have…Hell's Wrath."

At that, Zabuza and Haku gasped, and Naruto chuckled. "It was in the sacred scroll, so I felt that I should learn it…it took a whole 5 hours to learn it…by then, Iruka and Mizuki had made it to me, and, well…Kakashi knows the rest." He said as he paced back and forth across the hardwood floor. "We can't let this bastard just go around doing whatever he wants though…we have to kill him!" _"He's the only one who stands in the way of my plans…" _

Zabuza chuckled, then said. "Now, there's no WAY that Yarazu'll kill is easily!…but, I'm still wondering…where do those powers come from?"

Meanwhile…

"AAAAAGGHHH!!!" Screamed a sword-wielding warrior as his face was torn off by Yarazu. Yarazu then quickly snatched the warriors sword, and laughed. "Heh…this sword has different chakra in it…thank you…

Ichigo Kurosaki."

Back with the main characters…

They had all decided on training…a common goal of any ninja, but now, it would be priority number 1 now that they knew what Yarazu was capable of. It was a simple set-up. Haku would train Naruto, Kakashi would train Sasuke, and Zabuza would train Sakura.

Zabuza was able to teach Sakura moves that require immense chakra control, such as Dragon jutsus. She learned the Water Dragon Jutsu, and the Wind Dragon Jutsu. "This'll definitely come in handy when up against a large bunch of enemies!" Zabuza smirked and patted her on the back. "Yes, namely Yarazu's army!" All the color drained from Sakura's face as she repeated. "Yarazu's…army?"

Since Naruto had the ability to roughly copy some Kekkae Genkai -type jutsus, he made his own shoddy replica of Haku's 1000 Needles and Crystal Ice Mirrors. "Hmm…these moves will definitely accommodate my speed…" Haku nodded in agreement and came at Naruto with ice senbon. Naruto used the power of the Kekkae Genkai to control the ice senbon with his mind, disarmed Haku, and was behind him with a senbon at his neck in no time.

Sasuke, wanting to overcome his brother, tried with as much effort as he could to max out the power of the move that Kakashi was teaching him, the Lightning Blade. Kakashi said to Sasuke. "Sasuke, don't overdo it. If you do, then you'll over-exert yourself, and most likely end up dying in battle." Sasuke nodded and tested it as much as he physically could…which at the moment, was only once. "Don't worry Sasuke…it'll get more powerful over time." Kakashi said, reassuring Sasuke.

As soon as they all finished training, Tazuna and Inari came running through the forest and met up with Naruto. "Naruto, the village…Gato's men are taking everything we have!" Naruto began to growl, and shouted. "Guys, we've got some cleaning up to do." Then, they all raced off towards the village. "Please, Naruto…" Tazuna began to say in his mind as Inari cried on his shoulder. "be the hero that Inari lost…"

* * *

It's back to being updated! :D

...but not untill i hit 25 reviews :3

Yes, i'm doing THAT...

25 Reviews, or no chapter 6

But that aside, Review please!


	6. My Sincerest Apoligies

To my dear fans

I must apoligize for the long wait for the next chapter, but it just seems i am just not in the 'naruto-esque' mood. Lately, i have been playing Final Fantasy X, and it's sequel, Final Fantasy X-2. I am more in a mood to write fanfics about those games.

But never fear, i am just taking a short...or long...hiatus from all of my Naruto stories. I must apoligize deeply to my fans again, but i need more time to determine where the plots are going and how the stories will unfold. Not to mention i have been quite busy helping my parents work on the house.

Never the less, i will still be writing fanfiction, just not Naruto fanfictions. I still will be working on To Take the World, FFX Edition. And i am also debating whether to make a To Take the World, Naruto Edition after that. But if i do, it will stop when Sasuke defeats Naruto at those two stone statue things because thats as far as i can remember Naruto as it is.

Until then, i will see you all in my new and first series of fanfics, To Take the World!

See you all next chapter or update

-Jojenga, the formal one


	7. Victory, Business Deals, and Meetings

Naruto dashed through the forest, enraged at what he had just heard. He saw a lake nearby, and he had an idea. "Guys, you go on ahead…I have a plan. Just make sure to get them all onto the bridge." As he finished his speech, he dived in, water droplets covering him as if he never existed.

As soon as they all reached the village, they wasted absolutely no time. Zabuza grabbed his sword and cracked the flat end against a bandit's skull, knocking him unconscious. He then spun around to be nicked on the shoulder with a kunai, but he silenced the thrower by throwing his sword at him, spraying blood all over the window of the house behind him. He caught his sword on its return trip, and continued to slice and dice the bandits

Sakura and Haku were standing back to back, both surrounded by about 20 bandits. Haku suddenly whispered an idea to Sakura, who nodded and rushed towards the bandits, using the water from under the bridge to form a good sized Water Dragon Jutsu. Suddenly, Sakura let go of her control of it, and it turned into about 5000 ice needles.

"Water Style: Mass Needle Destruction!" Haku shouted as he formed the hand-signs and the needles impaled all of the bandits around them. Haku smirked, and gave Sakura a thumbs-up, who returned the favor. It was then that Sakura asked something that was piquing her interests.

"Hey Haku? Don't you usually wear a mask?" Sakura asked, pointing to Haku's girlish face. Haku smirked and replied.

"Sakura, I feel free now. I don't need to hide who I truly am anymore!" he said with glee. Sakura looked back at him, smiling in victory.

Naruto's plan was being carried out more perfectly then she'd thought.

Kakashi and Sasuke were holding their own against the bandit horde. But while Kakashi was trying to follow Naruto's plan, Sasuke was planning otherwise.

"Sensei, couldn't we just eliminate them all swiftly? I don't see the point of taking them to the bridge." Kakashi simply looked at him and replied.

"Because, Sasuke. We don't want any of the children of the village to see any deaths. They have it bad enough." Hearing this, Sasuke succumbed to Naruto's will.

As much as he hated Naruto, he had good intentions. And even he didn't want anyone to go through anything that was even remotely like what he went through.

Soon, all of the ninja met up at the bridge, with a trail of bandits following them.

"Naruto, now!" Kakashi shouted, hoping for something to happen.

And oh boy, did something happen.

Back at the other end of the bridge, stood 200 or so clones of Naruto. Each holding a windmill shuriken in hand. Taking one last glance at each other, the clones leaped to the sides of the bridge, and threw the shuriken while imbedding chakra into the blades. The bandits were all sliced to ribbons, and blood started pouring out of the cracks in the bridge. As soon as the deed was done, the real Naruto began walking down the center of the bridge, reveling in his victory.

"I do believe that we've won…right Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, smirking. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, and replied. "Well, I guess so. But it's going to take a while to get all this blood off of the bridge."

As they began to leave the bridge, they were surprised to see the villagers all holding someone down. This 'someone' was Gato. He was struggling to get out of the captive hold of the villagers, but to no avail. This proved to be problematic when one of the villagers suggested that they tortuously kill the man right there. This worried the man even more when one of the villagers said. "Hey, I've got an iron maiden(1) in my house if anyone wants to use it!"

Naruto, seeing an obvious business opportunity, decides to take pity on the feeble old man. "Look, villagers. Revenge never solves anything. It's all for self satisfaction, which is pointless. I suggest you all just get to work on restoring the village, and me and my team will take Gato to the Leaf village and throw him in the prison."

All the villagers seemed a bit disappointed, but decided to agree when Kakashi nodded to Naruto, saying he agreed. With that, and the swift naming of the bridge after Naruto, which made him and his sensei smirk a bit, they left the Mist village, with Gato in tow.

(Time lapse, at the front of the Leaf Village Prison.)

"Well, Gato…do you understand the plan?" Naruto whispered to him, seeing the short man nod furiously. With doing so, Naruto was glad to test out his next experimental jutsu. Blood clones.

Basically like creating life itself. He had to recreate Gato's figure, his bones, the intestines and organs in his body, even recreating Gato's own chakra network. Naruto knew how to place clones far away, so this one appeared hiding in the trees.

"Gato…you must understand. While you may be here, inside this prison, your legacy will still go on. I will make sure of that." Naruto said, smirking ever so devilishly. Gato was hesitant at first, but after Naruto assured that he would be out of here in as short a time as two months, he happily agreed, and walked in alongside Naruto. "Sir, I'd like to turn in a prisoner."

After that, the blood cloned Gato returned to the Mist village undetected, with the help of Naruto. They had promised to stay in touch. Naruto went home, and as planned, Sakura was there. "Glad you could make it, Sakura." Naruto said in a monotone voice.

"Yeah. I've been working on the minor jutsu you taught me, and I'm impressed at the difficulty of some of these jutsu. Usually it would even take Anbu class ninja weeks to learn things these complex." Sakura said whilst twirling a kunai in her finger. Naruto awaited the arrival of more people, and as expected, Zabuza and Haku came through the window. "Good of you two to join us, now we can begin the meeting." Naruto said, as his smirk got even wider, seeing as how his plan was getting closer and closer to coming to fruition. He had already gotten his start on his powerful army.

Naruto led the three ninja through his house, to an old abandoned living room with 4 chairs and a shoddy-looking table. "I must apologize for the state of disrepair my house is in, but this seems to be the house that the village suited me best. What loving people they are, right?" Naruto said, through clenched teeth.

He then went on to explain his motives. The village had unjustly branded him a demon. From that day on, he had wanted to teach them that the Uzumaki is not a clan you want to trifle with.

"But enough of my life story. Onto more pressing matters. My blood clones have told me that Orochimaru plans to destroy the Leaf in somewhere from 2 months from now. I can't let that happen. As much as I'd like to see this place burn, it'd be hard to build an empire from nothing but rubble." Naruto said, while looking as serious as ever. It was kind of surreal for Sakura, seeing Naruto act so serious.

"Naruto. Is there any possibility of reasoning with Orochimaru?" Haku asked, interested in the Sannin. But unlike Orochimaru, Naruto wasn't about to use others to extend his life. He already had a way to do that, and quite an interesting way too.

"Hmm…possibly, but its unneeded. There are better scientists out there that I can get help from. But that is for another time. As of now, we just need more warriors on our side. And I do believe that some of the rookie twelve would make excellent candidates." As Naruto said this, both him and Sakura thought of the same person.

Somewhere in the village, a young boy sneezed. "Huh…people must be talking about me behind my back."

"Bah…how troublesome."

* * *

I'M BAAAAAAACK

I'M BACK IN THE SADDLE AGAAAAIN, I'M BAAAAAAACK.

*ahem* All that aside, all i have to thank for this return is my father, for he is going to buy me more Naruto games soon, which got me back in the Naruto mood :3

Now i know the beginning of this chapter and the rest of this chapter are hugely different in writing style, thats because the beginning of this chapter was written before the hiatus, and the rest was written yesterday/today.

From now on, i will try my greatest to get this fanfic up to the end of the Leaf Destruction arc by the end of next month.

And don't worry, i've changed, so no more asking for reviews for the next chapter. It seems that didnt work that well anyways.

Until next we meet  
Jojenga, who is back in the saddle again.


	8. A Crippling Defeat, Clans, and Rage!

The meeting went on for one hour exactly. Topics arose such as who got what jobs, who would be captured and tortured, and where the army would come from. It was decided in that hour, that Zabuza would be one of the generals of war, and that's all they could decide. As soon as the meeting was over, Zabuza and Haku were about to leave, when suddenly, Naruto intervened.

"Zabuza, Haku…stay here. I'll be back by the end of today." Naruto said as he walked out the door, leaving a confused Haku and an irritated Zabuza behind.

Naruto wanted to do something special. If he remembered correctly, there was a complex in the village that was the Uzumaki complex. Seeing as how Uzumaki was, in fact a clan name, Naruto set out to make the Uzumaki clan compound his base of operations.

"It'll be easy to convince the Hokage, but he'll have to run that through the council first, and gods know how unforgiving they are towards me…agh, that old fool needs to start showing some backbone, or he's going to run this village into the dirt…" Naruto said whilst muttering to himself. Unfortunately, as he walked past the Uchiha compound, he was confronted by none other then the douchefag himself, Sasuke.

"What are you doing here, loser?" Sasuke said as Naruto walked by. Naruto responded with a swift flick of the middle finger. Seeing as how the Uchiha was easily angered, this served to pissed him off.

"Hey, you can't do that to our Sasuke-kun!" Was heard in the distance. It turns out that the fan girl brigade had to arrive to give their whoring-out skills a test drive, as they pointlessly fueled Sasuke's flames. At this point, Naruto stopped and decided to say the last words that would definitely get Sauce-cake's blood boiling.

"Look, unless you're stronger then Itachi, which will never happen, then our fight will always be one-sided. So unless you WANT me to gift wrap your eyes for Itachi, I suggest you just shut your mouth, because no one is caring."

It worked like a charm.

Right off the bat, Sasuke flared up his Chidori, and flew straight at Naruto, who maneuvered so that he swiftly got behind Sasuke, grabbing his electrified arm and pulling back, nearly snapping the thing off. Needless to say, Sasuke was in massive pain, but got away using a smoke bomb. Naruto, analyzing the situation, simply closed his eyes and concentrated. He heard noise coming from behind him, so he dashed ahead, out of the smoke and charged up a Rasengan. Chuckling darkly, Naruto ran through the thick fog, aiming straight for Sasuke's neck, and was inches away from severing his head, when he realized that he had gotten carried away. Not wanting to kill the Uchiha just yet, he maneuvered his body so that he would shatter the kneecap in Sasuke's left leg with the attack, causing the boy to sing like a soprano, then fall over screaming in agony.

To Naruto, the end result was magnificent. Coupled with the fact that Sasuke would never be able to walk right again, there was blood splattered on the ground, along with shards of his kneecap littering the ground. Not to mention that, though Sasuke's scream would normally sound worse then Sakura or Ino's, it was music to his ears. Deciding that Naruto was finished taking in the lovely sight, he walked over to the poor sap, who was lying on the ground, shirt covered in blood and tears streaming down his face. Stepping on the wound, Naruto said in a dark and menacing voice. "Listen, Uchiha. I couldn't give two shits about what happened to your clan. It gives you no right to ride out your pity like an everlasting train ride, and neither does your precious sharingan. I assure you, I will have your head. And when I do, I'm going to mount it on my wall to commemorate the day that the most annoying piss-ant in my life had finally perished, and at my hand no less."

"Look, as long as you promise me to never interfere with anything I do ever again, something like this won't have to happen again. Do you understand?" Naruto said threateningly, getting a half-hearted nod from the Uchiha. Seeing this made Naruto release the pressure on Sasuke's wound, and made him begin to walk away.

"Oh, and one last thing. You don't have a kneecap anymore, so…this means your days as a ninja are over, and your revenge is now impossible. Good day sir." Naruto said, as he began to laugh evilly, with a chuckle that would rival Orochimaru in deviousness. Sasuke, too busy bearing the pain to let this soak in, just eventually passed out from exhaustion. This of course left his fan girls in a broken heap of crying that their 'Sasuke-kun' was crippled by that 'loser'.

Naruto walked off, happy. Soon, he made it to the Uzumaki compound. But something odd happened as he approached the gate. It began to glow, and opened on its own. Naruto cautiously entered the compound to be greeted by dust and empty villages. Unlike the Uchiha clan, no one is sure what happened to the rest of the Uzumaki clan. All they knew is that one day, they all vanished from the village, except for Minato, who stayed and became the village Hokage.

As Naruto entered the main complex, something began to change about it. The closer and closer he got to it, the darker the building became, until the building looked entirely pitch-black. This inky-blackness soon covered the entire compound, as a genjutsu was automatically cast on the place to make it look normal on the outside. But on the inside…it looked terrifying. The houses were blood red, the once rich grass was now tainted an inky-blackish red. Almost the exact same colour as blood.

But the main building was no longer a complex. It was a giant 5-story high castle. Complete with an ominous vibe emanating from the castle walls. And just like with the gate, it automatically opened as soon as Naruto entered. As soon as he entered, he was greeted by name by a disembodied voice.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" The deep, powerful voice asked. Naruto nodded up and down, assuming whoever this was understood. And whoever it was, did. Soon the voice showed a body to match it. A man who looked as if he could be the most buff man in the world, even moreso then Captain Armstrong from FMA. He wore no shirt, and black pants. He also sported the usual yellow spikey hair. Walking up to the young boy, he continued on. "My name is Herota Uzumaki. I am the leader of the Uzumaki clan…but I am the only other Uzumaki left in this plane of existence. All the others are in other multiverses, taking the worlds as we rightfully should!" the newly labeled Herota said whilst laughing heartily. Naruto took all this in, and came up with a response that was short, simple, and to the point.

"I want to use the compound as a base of operations." Was all that Naruto asked. Herota replied that not only could he use the compound, he even urged him to. He said that the place was in despirate need of a fix-up. Naruto was happy to oblige. The second he was able to leave, he took his look around the complex, taking in the sights of the horror filled wonder.

The compound was filled with everything. It even had it's own prison, it's own torture chambers, and a training grounds filled with deadly obstacles that would even make Orochimaru cringe. It also had its own decorations. Such as walls painted with blood, bones littering the ground…delicious. All this was all well and imitating, but it lacked that special thing that would just scare the hell out of anyone who saw it…and Naruto knew just what to use. It would take time, but soon…the walls would be decorated with the pelts of demons. But this would all be for later, Naruto knew that he had found a place to hold his army. The next step would be a source of income, and that's where Gato would come in.

As far as he was concerned, everything was going swimmingly.

(Meanwhile, back with Sakura, who went to get some ramen to hold the boys over…)

"Hmm…they said they both wanted just plain beef broth…" Sakura said to Mr. Ichiraku, who happily began working on the two take-out orders of beef ramen. As luck would have it though, Ino was walking by in a panic.

"Sakura! Oh my god it's horrible!" Ino said, shaking Sakura like a rag-doll. "What do you want, Ino?" Sakura said, obviously annoyed.

"Well…its Sasuke! That big jerk Naruto went and hurt him! Not that Sasuke couldn't of beaten that loser…I mean, he was probably holding bac-" Ino would of finished, but she couldn't exactly speak when a fist had just connected with her face, sending her back a few feet. Stunned and shocked, Ino looked at Sakura as if she was crazy. She brought her fingers up to her lip, and her thoughts were right, she was bleeding.

"Sakura, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Ino said, causing the nearby bystanders to just look on as the two girls argued.

"I'm so sick and tired of hearing it! Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, every goddamn day with you! It was bearable when I was doing it, but now that I see it from a different point of view, its annoying just HEARING you say that douchebag's name!" Sakura said, enraged at her former friend. Ino, hearing this, gasped. She had never thought she would ever hear this, and from Sakura no less! Furious, Ino retorted.

"I see what's going on, Sakura. You're just jealous that Sasuke loves me and not you!" Sakura could of sworn that she felt a vein snap in her neck when she heard that, for she began slowly stepping towards Ino, with a dark look on her face. Now, this wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the fact that Sakura soon got out a rather large hunting knife from her pouch and pointed it at Ino. "Ino, I have half a mind to kill you right here and now if you don't shut up about that emo prick right now." This was unusual, even for Sakura. Granted, she had just changed from liking to hating Sasuke, but this was about to get out of control fast.

As Naruto left the Uzumaki compound, he stopped at the exit. Something was amiss. Searching around the village only proved to heighten his feeling of alert. When finally, the Anbu that were trailing him attempted to kill him with a Kunai to the throat. Naruto stopped the object just inches from its target, when he looked back to see two Anbu. "On behalf of the ninja council, we have been ordered to kill you. Prepare to die!"

It appears that Naruto's plans would have to be pushed to a time sooner then expected.

* * *

It also appears that there is some mystery behind the Uzumaki clan! And will they get out of this one? And what the hell is up with Sakura's sudden burst of rage? Is she simply PMSing? Or is it something more sinister deep inside the young kunoichi? Tune in next time to find out!

Remember to read and review.

Till then.  
Jojenga, the one who loves Coca Cola


	9. Last Author's Note

Hey guys, it's Jojenga the Hiatus-er.

Just to let all of you know, I'm uploading this as a chapter to all of the stories I'm still working on. The message needs to get out.

Yes, I'm back and I probably won't be back for long before making some more garbage, but hear me out for a moment.

I've made a blog that I will update you guys on my fanfics with. I'll post stuff like how some fanfics are coming along, when I finish a chapter of something, and when I upload something new (which probably won't take long.)!

Since I can't include urls in chapters, I'll have the link on my profile page. It'll be the first link.

For any of my old subscribers, I humbly thank you for being patient with me for the past...almost two years.

I'm Jojenga the Netherlord, and I'll see you guys on the next installment.


End file.
